


Zip Zip

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coat Orgasms, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I really have no idea, Jacket!Dean, Masturbation, Or Maybe Sex?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel plays around with his leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Zip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still laughing, guys. Send help!
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean squirmed in Castiel's lap, warm and toasty and content. Castiel's hands were playing with his zipper, just moving it up and down a little, enough to give him tiny bolts of pleasure, but not an orgasm.

It was fine. He'd orgasmed enough when Castiel had struggled to zip him up earlier.

Castiel sighed above him and lifted him up, laying him flat on his chest and beginning to search through Dean's insides. Bad! Dean tensed and gasped as Castiel dug deep into the right pocket, stroking him just right and sending bolts of pleasure through him.

Dean twitched his arms, whimpering to himself. Castiel ran his hand over the leather, teasing him gently, and his fingernails scratched lightly on the surface.

Dean gulped and tried to calm down, not wanting to have another orgasm in such a public cafe. He was too shy for that.

Castiel shifted and groaned, probably bored as he waited for his friend, but the noise sounded like music to Dean's ears. Dean perked up and wiggled against Castiel, who didn't seem to notice his moving. Castiel pushed him down and started to move the zipper up and down, seemingly pleased by the sound it gave off.

Dean whimpered and struggled not to come, feeling Castiel speed up and then slow down, frustrating him as he was unable to achieve his orgasm. Castiel hummed and bounced his leg, rubbing Dean's backside over his legs. He arched, squirming closer to Castiel.

Castiel grabbed the other end of the zipper and threaded them together, beginning to move the zipper up and down. He was watching, and it made Dean purr with delight. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, so he came with a pleased, inaudible, cry of delight.

Castiel didn't stop though. He kept zipping and unzipping Dean, forcing another orgasm from him and sending bursts of pleasure coursing through his body.

_Cas!_ Dean begged, squirming desperately an trying to get away. Maybe he could accidentally fall from Castiel's hands, make the man stop.

Dean sighed as Castiel slowed down, stopping and shifting him around. He slipped his hand inside Dean's body, stroking over the smooth fabric inside, thumb moving back and forth over Dean's most sensitive spot. Dean sobbed, flapping his arm weakly against Castiel's calf, struggling to pull away from the man's strong grip.

"Cassie!" Castiel stopped, leaving him unsatisfied, and placed him on the chair to his right. Dean whimpered, squirming around, suddenly desperate for his hands so he could finish.

No such luck. Castiel didn't touch him for the rest of the time he ate his lunch with his friend. Leaving Dean mad and sulky, pouting in his chair while Castiel ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
